Creştinismul în România
Din istoria Bisericii Catolice Biserica Catolică, universală, a fost făcută cunoscută în România aproape numai prin excesele şi derapările ei istorice, aceste fiind momente mai mult decât deplorabile, uneori chiar criminale, fapte care au fost propuse iertării, fiind recunoscute, expuse şi înfierate ca atare chiar însăşi de către conducerea Bisericii Catolice. Cert este faptul că multe asemenea fapte deplorabile sunt explicabile, fiind datorate unor persoane de alte credinţe, care s-au infiltrat sistematic în rândul prelaţilor, sau înfipt în scaunele ierarhiei superioare, tocmai pentru a comite asemenea acte distructive, compromiţătoare, în numele ţi împotriva creştinilor. Accidentele istorice, după cum o ştiu mai ales sutele de mii de greco-catolici din România, nu definesc nicicum esenţa şi misiunea catolică, aşa cum, probabil, nici derapările şi crimele ortodoxe, cele numeros comise mai ales în era socialistă, nu definesc esenţa şi misiunea ortodoxiei instituţionalizate (chiar dacă până azi, AD 2009, acestea nu au fost nici expuse în totalitate şi nici clar, sus şi tare, înfierate de conducerea BOR. Actele mişeleşti ortodoxe au fost repede şi automat clasate de BOR la capitolul iertării creştineşti, dar se ştie, iertat poate fi numai ceea ce cunoşti, numai pe cei care îi ştii ca greşiţi). Dacă ar fi ceva de genul unei tabele de marcaj, care să evidenţieze publicului petele negre de ambele părţi, aceasta ar fi azi probabil undeva pe la egalitate, efortul de a stabili aici o ierarhie clară a binelui-răului, avantajelor-dezavantajelor între Catolicism şi Ortodoxie, nu fac obiectul acestui articol, acesta fiind un lucru pe care îl lăsăm bucuroşi celor dornici de polemici şi gâlcevi, de discursuri inflamatorii, sau cel mai bine acolo unde de fapt le este locul acestor genuri de dezbateri, în mijlocul pensionarilor ciufuliţi şi turmentaţi pe la o bere în Cişmigiu. Pentru orice om cu noţiuni teologice elementare, dar mai ales unul cu mintea întreagă, trebuie să fie clar că, în ciuda derivelor, a tradiţiilor rătăcitoare sau înălţătoare şi a adversităţilor reciproce, Ortodoxia şi Catolicismul sunt o pereche, au un singur Spirit, au un singur suflu, una şi aceeaşi menire şi destin. Viitorul ne va da dreptate! Ce interesează aici este forţa corozivă, cea generatoare de antagonisme, de derive -incontestabil şi de crime- care s-a introdus în Biserică, fie vorba de cea Catolică sau cea Ortodoxă. Cine şi de ce s-a băgat, pentru a compromite si mai ales pentru a aneantiza biserica, fie prin atacuri fulgerătoare de genul revoluţiilor şi loviturilor de stat -marxistoide sau fascistoide- sau mai discret, mai perfid, prin fragmentare, prin reformă şi "modernizare" închinată "raţiunii" şi umanismului, atac care se face lent, prin intermediul literei de regulament intern şi cu ajutorul ingineriei sociale. Cine atacă? Cine se infiltrează? Cine reformează, schimbă şi modernizează Adevărul Bisericii, pentru a se conforma treptat cerinţelor şi legilor omeneşti, lumeşti şi deloc poruncilor Dumnezeieşti? Cine?!! Cine se opune Lui Isus Christos, Părintele Bisericii şi Piatra de Boltă a acesteia? Cine vrea să năruie Casa Spiritului Său, unde El locuieşte, din prima clipă după chinurile Calvarului? Cine are ura, invidia, perfidia şi inteligenţa care ucide? Nimeni altcineva decât arhanghelul căzut, lucifer, prinţul tenebrelor, manifestare angelică rătăcită care se foloseşte de om - coroana Creaţiei Dumnezeieşti- pentru a-l nărui, pentru a-l şterge fizic şi spiritual, indiferent că acesta e sau nu sclavul său, dar stăruie mai ales pe acela drept, care nu i se închină şi nu-l serveşte. Pentru a stabili mai exact cine şi cum lucrează satana împotriva bisericii, în speţă împotriva catolicismului ( şi ortodoxiei), trebuie să cunoaştem neapărat următorul document, un protocol al lojei masonice B'nai B'rith, care la întâlnirea acesteia din Paris 1934, exprima următoarele: "Atâta timp cât va subzista printre neevrei un crâmpei de concepţie morală, de ordine socială, de spirit Religios şi Patriotism, atâta timp cât demnitatea nu va fi lichidată, dominaţia noastră asupra lumii nu se va putea înfăptui... Mai avem încă drum lung de parcurs înainte de a putea distruge Biserica Catolică, principalul nostru adversar . Trebuie să înţelegem bine că Biserica Catolică este unica instituţie care ni se opune şi ni se va opune drumului nostru atâta timp cât ea va exista. Prin munca ei metodică şi prin învăţăturile ei morale şi educative Biserica Catolică va menţine la fidelii ei o mentalitate care le va păstra un mult prea important respect de sine, un fapt care-i va împiedica să se supună dominaţiei noastre şi viitorului Rege din Israel (aici e vorba de planificatul şef suprem al unui guvern mondial n.r.) Din această raţiune ne-am decis a găsi drumul cel mai bun pentru a ataca Biserica cel mai eficace, direct la rădăcini. Am răspândit spiritul Revoluţiei şi falsului liberalism în rândul naţiunilor lor, cu intenţia de a reuşi în a-i determina a se îndepărta de Credinţa lor, prin a-i aduce în starea de a le fi ruşine a-şi practica religia şi a asculta poruncile Bisericii lor. Am reuşit ca un număr important dintre aceştia să devină atei şi în plus chiar să se mândrească pentru că se trag din maimuţe (e vorba de evoluţionismul darwinist, o practică educativă standard în toate şcolile, în acord cu scolastica talmudistă, care socoteşte că neevreii nu sunt oameni, ci sunt sunt animale, făcute de Dumnezeu cu chip de om numai pentru a nu provoca evreilor greaţă atunci când îi iau ca sclavi. A se consulta aici talmudul satanist Orah-Haim 14,1 + Eben-Gaetzer 44, 8-24 + Lebamot 98, 25 + Xetubot 3, 34 + Sanhedrin 74, 30 şi Kiduhin 68. n.r.) Le-am administrat teorii noi, imposibil de realizat, aşa precum comunismul, socialismul şi anarhismul, care acum servesc proiectelor noastre. Neevreii, proşti, le-au acceptat cu mare entuziasm, fără să-şi dea seama că aceste teorii ne aparţin şi că acestea constituiesc instrumentele noastre cele mai puternice împotriva lor. ( Aici masonii din Paris nu au evaluat corect situaţia, deoarece, dacă în alte ţări aceştia nu întâmpinau rezistenţă reală şi îşi întemeiau şi controlau propria "opoziţie", aşa precum în Germania unde naţional-socialiştii anticreştini s-au născut şi înfloreau pe atunci practic din banii şi sub protecţia marelui capital evreiesc-american prin combine de şuveici întreţinute de loja B'nai B'rith via plutocraţie, aristocraţie şi corporaţii anglo-americane, spre beneficul unor corporaţii germane precum Siemens, I.G. Farben (vedeţi mai multe detalii la Joseph Borkin şi Richard Sasuly) sau caracatiţa Bertelsmann (detalii material Hersch Fischler şi John Friedman vezi deasemenea S.H. Skolnick, A. Sutton şi L. Brenner)- dar românii din România nu au foast aşa de proşti să cadă în capcana masonă! Românii -prin inspiraţie divină- au intuit legăturile oculte între comunism şi masonerie şi au format Mişcarea Legionară, ca o forţă legitimă de rezistenţă independentă şi coerentă, împotriva marxiştilor şi socialiştilor masoni. Nu e deci întâmplător că naţional-socialiştii germani au persecutat furat, minţit şi atacat constant pe români şi Legiunea lor, acum ştim, din ordinele primite de la stăpânii lor din umbră. Naţional socialiştii germani au fost creaţi din grupările neo-păgâniste şi rasiste Vril şi societatea Thule, ambele facţiuni germane ale masoneriei Golden Dawn -fondată de magicieni gen Yarker şi Mackensie, deasemenea o pioniera a doctrinei New Age de azi...) Noi am împroşcat Biserica Catolică cu cele mai abominabile calomnii. Noi am falsificat istoria acesteia şi am murdărit cele mai nobile activităţi ale lor. Noi le-am imputat răutatea care era de fapt a inamicilor ei, oameni pe care i-am atras mai aproape de noi. Noi le-am transformat clerul în obiectul urii şi i-am ridiculizat. Noi am reuşit a face ca practicarea religiei catolice să fie considerată un anacronism şi o pierdere de timp... Animalele (neevreii), în prostia lor, s-au dovedit a fi mai proaste decât credeam şi speram noi... nu fac nici cât o turmă de oi. Să le lăsăm să pască pe păşunea noastră, până vor fi devenit suficient de mari pentru pentru a fi sacrificate viitorului nostru rege al lumii! Noi am întemeiat numeroase societăţi secrete care lucrează pentru ţelurile noastre, se execută la ordinile noastre şi sub directoratul nostru. Le-am făcut neevreilor o onoare, o mare onoare prin a le permite acestora a ni se asocia în organizaţiile noastre, care, datorită aurului nostru, sunt mai înfloritoare ca niciodată. (România a fost şi ea întotdeauna un teren de pradă pentru masonerii. n.r.) Acum râmâne un secret al nostru că aceşti neevrei care unindu-se cu noi, îşi trădează propriile şi cele mai preţioase interese, aceştia nu trebuie să afle niciodată că asemenea asociaţii sunt creaţiile noastre şi servesc realizării proiectelor noastre... O victorie a francmasoneriei noastre este faptul că aeşti neevrei, care reuşesc a deveni membri în lojile noastre, nu pot bănui că le folosim pentru a le construi propriile închisori, fundaţie pe care vom ridica tronul regelui nostru universal al Israelului; niciodată nu vor trebui să afle că-i facem să-şi forjeze lanţurile propriei subjugări spre beneficiul viitorului nostru rege al lumii." Partea a II-a a raportului lojei masonice pariziene B'nai-B'rith: (traducerea din textul francez) Va urma Document: Biserica Ortodoxá Română (BOR) recunoaşte prin Patriarhul Daniel cultul satanist al Masoneriei Get your own at Scribd or explore others: Bisericile condamnă masoneria Atât Biserica Catolică cât şi cea Ortodoxă au condamnat masoneria. Unii clar öi în mod repetat, alţii singular şi ocazional, favorizaţi fiind de situaţia politică conjuncturală Biserica Catolică a condamnat masonii şi masoneria: - 28 aprilie 1738, prin Papa Clement XII, Enciclica In Eminenti, cu valabilitate perpetuă: " dacă nu pun un punct răului, nu vor primi lumina" - 18 mai 1751, prin Papa Benedict XIV, Enciclica. Providas. - 13 septembrie 1821, prin Papa Pius VII, Bula Ecclesiam Isus Christos. - 13 martie 1826, prin Papa Leoni XII, Bula Quo graviora. - 4 mai 1829, prin Papa Pius VIII, Enciclica Traditi humilitati nostra. - 15 august 1832, prin Papa Gregoriu XVI, Enciclica Mirari vos. - 9 noiembrie 1846, prin Papa Pius IX Enciclica Qui puiribus şi patru alte condamnări. Ex Epistola mai declară: "Aceste secte coalizate, formează Sinagoga Satanei." (26 octombrie 1865) - 20 aprilie 1884, prin Papa Leo XIII, Enciclica Humanum genus. - 1950, Papa Pius XII readuce aminte prelaţilor declaraţia Canoanelor 684 şi 2335, prin care se excomunică toţi cei care-şi dau numele franc-masoneriei, fără distincţia specială a unui anumit rit mason, asta pentru a contracara diversiunea prin care masonii încercau să împartă pe atunci masoneriile în "bune" şi "rele". (întocmai cum fac azi cu magia!) Hotărârea de importanţă istorică a Sfântului Sinod al Bisericii Ortodoxe Române (BOR)* Redăm documentul din 11 martie 1937, pe care Patriarhul Daniel l-a dosit şi se face azi că nu-l cunoaşte, din motivele cunoscute de toată lumea Biserica osândeste francmasoneria ca doctrină, ca organizaţie şi ca metodă de lucru ocultă în special pentru următoarele motive: 1. Francmasoneria învaţă pe adepţii ei sá renunţe la orice credinţă şi adevăr revelat de Dumnezeu, îndemnându-i să admită numai ceea ce descoperă cu raţiunea lor. Ea propagă astfel necredinţa si lupta împotriva creştinismului, ale cărui învăţături sunt revelate de Dumnezeu. Vânând pe câţi mai multi intelectuali sá şi-i facá membri şi obişnuindu-i pe aceştia să renunţe la credinţa creştină, francmasoneria îi rupe de Biserică şi , având în vedere influenţa însemnată ce o au intelectualii asupra poporului, e de aşteptat ca necredinţa să se întindă asupra unor cercuri tot mai largi. În fatţa propagandei anticreştine a acestei organizaţii, Biserica trebuie sá răspundă cu contrapropagandá. 2. Francmasoneria propagă o concepţie despre lume panteist-naturalistă, reprobând ideea unui Dumnezeu personal, deosebit de lume, şi ideea omului ca persoană deosebită, destinat nemuririi. 3. Din raţionalismul şi naturalismul său, francamasoneria deduce în mod consecvent o moralá pur laică, un învăţământ laic, reprobând orice principiu moral "heteronom" si orice educaţie care rezultá din credinţa religioasă şi din destinaţia omului la o viaţă spirituală eternă. Materialismul si oportunismul cel mai cras, în toate acţiunile omului, este concluzia necesară din premisele francmasoneriei. 4. În lojile francmasone se adună la un loc evreii şi creştinii, şi francmasoneria susţine că numai cei ce se adună în lojile lor cunosc adevărul şi se înalţă deasupra celorlalţi oameni. aceasta înseamă că creştinismul nu dă un avantaj în ce priveşte cunoaşterea adevárului şi dobândirea mântuirii membrilor săi. Biserica nu poate privi impasibilă cum tocmai duşmanii de moarte ai Lui Hristos sá fie consideraţi într-o situaţie superioară creştinilor, din punctul de vedere al cunoaşterii adevărurulor celor mai înalte şi al mântuirii. Francmasoneria practicá un cult asemănător celui al misterelor precreştine. Chiar dacá unii din adepţii lor nu dau nici o însmnătate acestui cult, se vor gási multe spirite mai naive asupra cărora acest cult să exercite o oarecare forţă quasi-religioasă. În orice caz, prin acest cult, francmasoneria vrea să se substituie orcărei alte religii, deci şi crestinismului. În afará de motivele acestea de ordin religios, Biserica mai ia în considerare şi motive de ordin social, când întreprinde acţiunea sa contra francmasoneriei. 6. Francmasoneria este un ferment de continuă şi subversivă subminare a ordinii sociale prin aceea că îşi face din funcţioanarii statului, din ofiţeri, unelte subordonate altei autorităţi pământeşti decât acelea care reprezintă ordinea stabilită vizibil. Îi face unelte în mâna unor factori neştiuti încá nici de ei, având să lupte pentru idei şi scopuri politice pe care nu le cunosc. E o luptá nesinceră, pe la spate; niciodată nu existá o siguranţă în viaţa statului şi în ordinea stabilită. E o luptá ce ia în sprijinul ei minciuna şi întunericul. Împotriva jurământului creştinesc, pe care acei funcţionari l-au prestat statului, ei dau un jurământ păgânesc. 7. Francmasoneria luptă împotriva legii naturale voite de Dumnezeu, conform căreia omenirea e compusă din naţiuni. Biserica ortodoxá care a cultivat totdeauna specificul spiritual al naţiunilor şi le-a ajutat să-şi dobândeascá libertatea şi să-şi menţiná fiinţa primejduită de asupritori, nu admite această luptă pentru exterminarea varietăţii spirituale din sânul omenirii. Iar ca măsurile cele mai eficace pe care biserica întelege să le ia împotriva acestui duşman al lui Dumnezeu, al ordinei social-morale şi al naţiunii sunt urmátoarele: 1. O acţiune publicistică şi verbală de demascare a scopurilor şi a activităţii nefaste a acestei organizazţii. 2. Îndemnarea intelectualilor români care se dovedesc a face parte din loji, să le părăseascá. În caz contrar, "Fráţia Ortodoxá Româná", extinsá pe toatá ţara, va fi îndemnatá să izoleze pe cei ce preferá să rámână în loji. Biserica le va refuza la moarte slujba înmormântárii, în caz că pâná atunci nu se căiesc. De asemenea le va refuza ca membri în corporaţiile bisericeşti. 3. Preoţimea va învăţa poporul ce scopuri urmăreşte acela care e francmason, şi-l va sfătui să se fereascá şi să nu dea votul candidaţilor ce aparţin lojilor. 4. Sfântul Sinod şi toate corporaţiile bisericeşti şi asociaţiile religioase stăruie pe lângă poporul român şi corpurile legiuitoare să aducă o lege pentru desfiinţarea acestei organizaţii oculte. În caz cá guvernul nu o va face, Sfântul Sinod se va îngriji să fie adusă o asemenea lege din iniţiativa parlamentară. (* motivul pentru care BOR a fost distrusă de masoni/republicani! n.r. sublinierile ne aparţin) ----- Pentru cine mai vrea probe despre Mesia Rabinul Y. Kaduri la 108 ani +++"Yarim Ha'Am Veyokhiakh Şedvaro Vetorato Omdim " adică Va ridica poporul şi va dovedi că Legea şi Cuvântul Său sunt adevărate. Marele Rabin Kaduri din Ierusalim, scrie, înainte de a muri, pe un bileţel secret, numele Lui Mesia: Ieşua adică Isus Christos!!! Mare scandal în Israel, mai ales că învăţatul a precizat şi un termen aproape exact al Revenirii şi anume nu mult timp după decesul lui Şaron Ariel (care actualmente, după un atentat prin otrăvire se află în stare de comă). Cu toate că Rabinul Kaduri a fost foarte respectat, peste 200 000 de oameni însoţindu-l pe ultimul său drum, multe voci vorbesc de un fals şi impostură. Nimic nou. Tipica panică de încheiere a sezonului. Satana nu mai are mult timp pentru a încerca să pună mâna pe Ierusalim şi întreaga planetă. ++++++++++++++++++++++ Patriarhul Biseriicii Ortodoxe Române Daniel În fruntea unei mari instituţii cu tradiţie şi geutate, convertită de bolşevici în 1948 la republicanism şi subjugată azi intereselor politico-economice Înalt Prea Sfintia sa Mitropolitul Daniel al Moldovei - pe numele mirean Dan Ilie Ciobotea - este actualul Patriarh al BOR. În 2007, după moartea suspectăa Patriarhului Teoctist, Daniel a învins cu 95 de voturi pentru, la alegerile din 13 septembrie (data!) pe favoritul iniţial, ÎPS Bartolemeu Anania (Cluj-Napoca, 65 voturi) şi s-a poziţionat deasemenea înaintea candidatului cu cele mai slabe şanse de izbândă PS Ioan(Harghita şi Covasna). Alegerile au fost organizate de către Colegiul Electoral Bisericesc, alcătuit atât din ierarhi cât si laici (printre aceştia fiind nu numai susţinători ci şi parteneri de afaceri ai PS Daniel), votul fiind secret. Sfântul Sinod BOR este organul bisericesc care a desemnat pe cei 3 candidaţii care au putut lua parte la aceste alegeri. Prea Fericitul Daniel este considerat, ba chiar lăudat, ca fiind un reformator, lucru care se ştie ce înseamnă de fapt în ziua de azi, mai ales dacă se iau în considerare suspiciunile repetate şi pronunţate, cu privire la legăturile lui Daniel cu cercurile masonice. Dar cine este PF Daniel? Patriarhul este o persoană relativ tânără şi dinamică de 58 de ani (2009). Acesta a studiat la Strasbourg/Franţa şi la Freiburg /RFG având, mai apoi, pentru un timp, rezidenţa în Elveţia, unde s-a ocupat pentru aproape 3 ani de aspectele ecumenismului în cadrul Institutului Ecumenic din Bossey (Ahhh, ecumenismul, tema preferată a apostolilor noii ordini mondiale!). Toate acestea fiind înainte de 1989 ne dă nu numai nouă, celor din exil, foarte mult de gândit... dar presupusele legături ale lui Daniel cu serviciul bolşevic de Securitate nu au putut fi (încă?) dovedite, unii comentatori explicând însă aceasta, prin faptul că dosarul lui Ciobotea ar fi fost distrus cu intenţie, prin ardere, exact pe data de 23.12.1989. (Vezi alăturat declaraţia fratelui Ghiţă, care se simte frustrat de faptul că actualul Patriarh, chipurile om hapsân, l-ar fi deposedat în mod ilicit de partea lui de moştenire). Interesant de menţionat este faptul că un -ca întotdeauna mic dar inimos- grup de ortodocşi români, a demonstrat în faţa Palatului Patriarhiei, loc în care urmau a se ţine alegerile. Când ai nevoie de ea nu este nicăieri, însă de data aceasta poliţia republicană a apărut cu promptitudine la faţa locului efectuând imediat arestări printre cei prezenţi. Pe bannerul afişat de către demonstranţii paşnici stătea scris: "Fără masonerie la Patriarhie!". Se vede însă foarte clar că democraţia şi Creştinismul sunt mai repede nişte simple principii enunţate frumos, decât realităţi palpabile republicane. Este PF Daniel un înnoitor care va aduce BOR mai aproape de Dumnezeu, de Isus Christos şi de omul de rând sau va fi acesta mai repede un "reformator" de esenţă masonă, care va (re)închina biserica noastră satanei? Spiritul afacerist, împreună cu împletirea destinelor BOR cu foarte... lumeştile structuri republicane -chiar guvernamentale- fiind cel mai rapid drum spre pierzania şi inutilitatea raţiunii de a fi a BOR; a se vedea în acest context experienţele dureroase, dar pilduitoare, ale Bisericii Catolice în cazul "institutului" IOR, a cazului Banca Ambrosiano, Sindona, Calvi şi masonii italieni din loja Propaganda Due. Greu de prezis direcţia pe care o va lua "schimbarea", cert este faptul că Daniel o doreşte încă din 1990, pe când consilierul patriarhal şi directorul Sectorului de Teologie Contemporană si Dialog Ecumenic, pe atunci simplul şi preaumilul Ciobotea, făcea parte din efemerul (nici un an) Grup de Reflecţie pentru Reînnoirea Bisericii...; dar cum din 1989-2007 absolut toate instituţiile republicane, dar şi viaţa economică, socială şi cea culturală au fost puternic influenţate de practicile materialiste şi de ideologia satanistă a masoneriei, perspectivele BOR rămân foarte incerte, pentru a nu zice chiar sumbre. Sperăm din toată inima să ne înşelăm! Doamne ajută! (* !948 a avut loc cea de a doua mare lovitură împotriva BOR prin asasinarea Patriarhului monarhist şi antibolşevic Nicodim Munteanu pe data de 27.02.1948 şi implantarea comunistului republican Justinian Marina, a cărui moştenire este adânc înrădăcinată în structurile actualei instituţii (cu unele inexplicabile dar sublime excepţii prezente pe toată durata celor 60 de ani trecuţi de atunci). Prima mare lovitură împotriva BOR a fost cea dată de masonul Al. Ioan Cuza, prin secularizarea averilor bisericeşti. Ironie crudă, Cuza avea să fie asasinat mai apoi, tocmai de fraţii săi masoni, în momentul când acesta le devenise inutil şi chiar stânjenitor (aviz amatorilor de azi...) Altă mare lovitură contra BOR a fost introducerea calendarului ortodox "îndreptat", de parcă acesta ar fi fost născut apostolic dar... strâmb!! (vezi legătura de mai jos pentru detaliile istorice ale deciziei şi legătura directă a acesteia cu francmasoneria)! De pe data de 13.09.2007, Prea Fericitul Daniel (56) este al şaselea Patrirah al Bisericii Ortodoxe Române. Presa republicană vine cu detalii suplimentare despre acest personaj cu un profil mediatic foarte discret până acum. Ce mai aflăm: Are relaţii dubioase în lumea afaceriştilor mafioţi republicani şi un pronunţat spirit mercantil. Astfel, nu toţi oamenii îl vorbesc de bine, mai ales apropiaţii precum fratele său Ghe. Ciobotea (61). Acesta declară: "A fost ofiţer de Securitate sub acoperire. E un diavol!" Adevăr sau intoxicare mediatică? Judecaţi dumnevoastră, cel mai bine după faptele sale prezente şi viitoare! Râdăcini de buruiene Poză cu criminali şi trădători, din primele ore ale republicii de pe Dâmboviţa: tov. Patriarh Iustinian Marina, ministrul cultelor tov. Stanciu Stoian şi tovul Groza Petru (francmason). Aceştia au fost arhitecţii -văzuţi- care au înfăptuit sinistra cotitura republicană a BOR... Tovarăşul Patriarh Iustinian Marina, omul masonilor, transformă Biserica Ortodoxă Română dintr-o biserică apostolică relativ liberă, românească şi monarhistă, într-o instituţie republicană, sucursala de la Bucureşti a operaţiilor sataniste de eradicare a creştinismului autentic. Iată cum procedează agentul mason, Patriarhul Iustinian, pas cu pas, felie cu felie: - 27 februarie1948 e implcat în asasinarea Patriarhului BOR Nicodim Munteanu. - din 1948 Ajută la arestarea şi încarcerarea a sute de preoţi ortodocşi cinstiţi. - O parte dintre aceştia sunt pur şi simplu exterminaţi fizic în închisori, sau sunt atraşi în colaborarea cu puterea criminală din România şi Iustinian îi reintegrează ca agenţi în sutană. - Ajută la realizarea unui colosal furt de biserici şi alte lăcaşuri, care aparţin de drept creştinilor români greco-catolici. - Începe gâlceavă şi persecutarea sistematică a catolicilor, precum şi a ortodocşilor tradiţionalişti ai Bisericii Ortodoxe din România (BOSVR). Cadavre le jaloneză drumul. - Introduce un nou Statut de Organizare a Bisericii Ortodoxe Române, aprobat şi votat de Sfântul Sinod pe 19-20 octombrie 1948. - Introduce un nou Regulament Interior pentru Adunarea Naţională Bisericească a BOR, text aprobat şi votat de Sfântul Sinod pe 23 octombrie 1948. - Introduce Regulamentul Organelor Centrale din Patriarhia Română, un text aprobat si votat în şedinta Sfântului Sinod din 26 februarie 1950. - Iustinian şi bandiţii republicani infiltrează şi acaparează eparhiile şi parohiile BOR din străinătate, trimite noi agenţi în sutană la studii, pe la asociaţii şi colocviile de peste hotare. Şi aici, cadavre le jalonează drumul acestor tâlhari. În afara cazurilor unde preoţii ortodocşi Curajoşi şi Drepţi -mulţi dintre ei legionari- nu au acţionat independent şi conspirativ în interiorul BOR (există mărturii numeroase), Biserica Ortodoxă Română nu va încerca niciodată să fie un sprijin mângâietor pentru românii creştini, până pe 24 decembrie 1989. Altfel a fost cazul cu Biserica Catolică, rămasă independentă peste tot în ţările captive, căzute pe mâna masonilor marxişti, aşa precum Polonia, Ungaria, Germania. Din 1989 încoace, BOR este o biserică care se reculege, dar aceasta este profund schimbată la faţă, e republicană şi nu mai are multe în comun cu cea veritabilă, liberă şi monarhistă a bunilor şi străbunilor. Din 1948, după asasinarea lui Nicodim -ultimului Patriarh adevărat al românilor ortodocşi- de către adunătura de tâlhari a lui Iustinian, BOR a lucrat liniştită decenii în şir -şi după 1989!- cu aceste regulamente şi condiţii republican-marxiste, care-i definesc de decenii fiinţa. -2004 Sub controlul lui Vincenţiu Ploieşteanu, acesta având funcţia de Secretar al Sfântului Sinod, se şterg câteva cuvinte din lexicul regulamentului organic bolşevic, pentru că erau prea doveditoare, expunând fără echivoc rădăcinile ortodoxiei republicane de azi. Politica de cadre rămâne viciată de corupţie, biserica fiind populată, parcă în mod expres, cu personal orgolios, arţăgos, ignorant şi afacerist, existând pe mai departe o largă subordonare agenţilor republicani şi masoni (consilieri, mireni, membri conducere, preoţi etc. vedeţi aici componenţa conducerii superioare BOR sau cazul parohiilor din străinătate). Sub Patriarhul Daniel, ortodoxia instituţionalizată în BOR este împăcată, atât cu republica impostoare de pe Dâmboviţa cât şi, o consecinţă logică, cu masoneria satanistă care o tutelează şi manipulează, Daniel pândind momentul propice pentru un nou val de "reforme" şi "modernizări" "ortodoxe".(a se consulta aici pagina noastră "antimondializare", deasemenea a se citi aici documentul alăturat, unde Daniel salută un oarecare lider mason, la "alegerea" acestuia!!). Masoni cunoscuţi fac azi parte din conducerea BOR, iar prelaţii ortodocşi administrează ultimile rituri pentru masonii decedaţi, practici inimaginabile înainte de 1948, pe când biserica Ortodoxă era liberă. Biserica Ortodoxă Română de azi: Aici Prizidient Băsescu face bancuri înconjurat de aplaudaci republicani din BOR, majoritatea rotofei, pufoşi şi bine raşi, aflaţi în preacunoscutul chef de bravo-bis-encore, clerici ortodocşi servili şi subjugaţi, cadre tradiţional lipsite de orice judecată critică faţă de politica şi practicile actualului regim republican (vizita Cluj-Napoca 2006). Cât drum au parcurs aceşti clerici de la magnifica civilizaţie bizantină până la actuala versiune "light" a (neo)ortodoxiei din România?!! Citate: "Unii oameni întrebaţi fiind asupra credinţei lor afirmă: ,,Cred, dar în felul meu" Acesta este un principiu al statului laic secularizat ce ,,tolerează" credinţa şi garantează constituţional libertatea religioasă şi de conştiinţă, însă în mod tacit caută pe cât posibil să alunge cultul din viaţa publică izolându-l în sfera privată. Or, se constată în mod evident că religia are, spre deosebire de magie, un caracter social, ea fiind îmbrăţişată de membrii unei comunităţi umane şi practicată în grup. (Cazurile speciale de pustnici şi sihaştri nu fac decât să confirme această regulă.)" - Preot Dan Bădulescu în cartea Împărăţia răului New Age (Era Nouă) Editura Christiana 2001 ISBN 973-8125-10-3. +++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Dacă aş continua cu toate ororile comuniste şi cu toate sacrificiile de sine ale creştinilor, nu aş sfârşi niciodată." - Richard Wurmbrand în Strigătul Bisericii Prigonite pag. 44 Editura Stephanus ISBN 973-96184-8-0 Sursa: CurierulConservator.com Categorie:Religie Categorie:România